


Midnight Serenades

by Asherini



Series: Charlastor Week 2021 [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Blood and Gore, Charlastor Week, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mild Gore, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asherini/pseuds/Asherini
Summary: Alastor enjoyed interweaving his favorite pastimes, torture and music, but when he meets Charlie, it opens a whole new world of song.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Charlastor Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198430
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Midnight Serenades

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 Prompt: Song 🎶 
> 
> I do not own any rights to Hazbin Hotel or its characters.

Alastor had always considered himself a rather musical fellow. Even before his career as a radio personality, music was one of the few things that could take his mind off his boring and mundane life; well, music and his _other_ passion. For as long as he could remember, the swinging melodies of his favorite jazz bands kept a pep in his step and a smile on his face. So it was with joyful glee that, one day, he had an epiphany to combine his two favorite pastimes.

The first time he sung while entertaining a guest, it had been difficult to stay on beat, the deafening screaming making it impossible to hear the tune. Over time, as with everything he put his mind to, he got better, making sure to have a record player nearby to help stay him on key. Depending on the victim, his mood, or how long he wanted to keep a person alive, his musical preferences would vary accordingly, but he would usually always make time for a little singing to accompany the torture. He was a considerate host as well, doing his utmost to pick out a song perfect for either the individual or their ‘session’ to tie everything together. Music made blood that much sweeter.

In fact, he got so good at it, he could even have his victims sing back with him. Not with words or notes, but in the pitch of their cries. Why, he remembers one time he had a man bent forward over his worktable, back slit all the way open, organs and bone on tantalizing display, as he separated and twisted his ribs into a blood angel; each time the jazz hit a crescendo, he’d snap a rib backward into place, causing the man to scream in a deliciously blood-curdling way that only added to the big band’s instruments. That had been a magical session, though he had been disappointed with how quickly the pathetic husk of a creature died, lasting a measly 12hours before succumbing to blood loss and pain.

After his untimely death, which had been a tragedy really, he had _just_ identified the perfect little mouse of a girl to pick up next, he was elated to uncover he could enjoy music wherever he went. Whether through his radio waves or with his shadow band, he had something on hand for whenever an unexpected situation might arise. And _oh_ , demons were so much better to torture and kill. They lasted so much longer than humans and, if he really wanted to, he could wait around for a soul to reanimate after dying. Possibilities were truly endless!

His favorite had been a heavyset female demon, though he couldn’t recall what type of demon she had been, maybe a goat, maybe a cow, it could be tricky to tell abominations apart. The doll had lasted nearly a month between the judas cradle and eventual disembowelment, and, since she had screamed so sweetly in time to his music, after resurrecting, he treated her to a turn in the brazen bull, where she had roasted to perfection. The only real way to kill a demon, beyond holy weapons, was to devour them, and she had been positively _scrumptious_.

Eternal damnation had only elevated the enjoyment of his hobbies and, when he chanced to see Hell’s adorable princess on a picture show, his mouth watered in that familiar way, a song floating to his tongue. She was gorgeous, with dark pools for eyes and flowing golden curls; he did so enjoy when his victims were attractive, it made it all the more thrilling to unravel them. It was while he was deciding between water torture or a choke pear that she started singing, and then all thought flew from his mind. With wide red eyes he watched her performance, completely dizzy with how well she sang and her grace when she moved. Goodness, this creature was beyond enchanting, and by the time she had finished, he had already turned in his cloven shoes to make his way to this silly hotel. The little darling welcomed him with open arms, though tinged with a hint of apprehension, and how wonderfully delighted he had been when she danced with him willingly, meeting him beat for beat.

Over the days, that began to blur into months, he found his typical malicious ravenous desires twisting into something entirely new. Instead of tearing and ripping at her with claws and tools, he melted her against him with sweet words and soft caresses. With every other victim before her, he’d be picking out the perfect song to accompany her screams; now they equally would launch into song and dance, much to the chagrin of all around them. It got so disorienting that one evening he realized that even the thought of her blood spilling made him nauseous; something he was quite certain he had never felt before.

When months bled into years, he discovered carnal lust and in place of force-feeding her milk and honey for scaphism, he let her suck his own milk from his cock. Whereas before he might have wanted to strap her to a stretching rack, he instead pushed her down into soft pillows to bury himself inside her. He found, with surprise, that he had developed a new pastime, one that involved the beautiful blonde and screams of an entirely different nature. She made the most provocatively beautiful music when he bedded her.

Occasionally, his bloodlust would reappear, and he would slip away for a day or two to bathe in blood and eat his fill of flesh. His beloved would never complain, though he knew she would lament the suffering he caused. But she was ever eager to jump into his arms and shower him with kisses and affection. The very best of all, his Charlie was always ready with a dance and song that matched the rhythm in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> My stories typically average from 2k – 6k+, so I challenged myself to write a story in the 1k words range. 📝 This is what I came up with, and I’m pretty happy with it! Hope you enjoyed, my darlings! 😇


End file.
